A New Life away
by darkloki85
Summary: Post OOP. Harry is given new stuff and decideds to make life changes. not HBP OR DH following rated t for now for later m and just in case. this is a honks fic. will be gray harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!**_

_Authors note: Ok now that we have that out of the way, This is story is post OOP. But I have chose to place in today's time instead of when the real time line. I will try to stay true to real world events but I may just sci-fi them or guess. __Voldemort and the Deatheaters are still around. This is a Honks story but will develop as I feel. I would love help with pointers and ideas._

Chapter 1. Planning

"And that will conclude the read of the will of Sirius Black." Said Griphook

"Now if every one wouldn't mind leaving there is a part of the will that pertains to Harry alone."

Everyone go up. Remus and Tonks both came up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"I will owl you later" Tonks said to Harry while Dumbledore tried to talk to him but he just shot daggers at him till he left.

Griphook looked at Harry.

"I am your new account manager Harry."

He looked at Harry, who was the only person in the Gringotts Conference room, still having an empty look upon his face.

"You have now heard the wills of your parents and your Godfather. You have been emancipated due to the conclusion of these wills. The tracking charms have been lifted from your residence and your wand. A complete list of your money and assets can be brought up now if you wish. May I do anything else for you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at him and had a slight lost look in his eye. Sitting in a comfortable chair helped him relax to think. He waited for a few moments and thought about what he wanted to say. Griphook started to walk around to the front of the desk and stood in front of it.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind." Harry said as he sat up in the chair. "Please as I said earlier call me Harry. I would like to see the complete assets I have. I was wondering if you have a card or something of the like that I can spend in the muggle world and be exchanged and taken out of my vault here?"

Griphook smile, and for a goblin that was kind of scary to Harry.

"Yes we do offer that. It looks and acts like a muggle credit card. It works at Muggle and Magical stores. The price of purchase and charge here, taken out of your vault and converted using standard exchange rate. The card is priced at 45 galleons a month and is offered at half the line of the vault you draw it against. I would advise that you wait to see all of the vaults so that you can make an informed decision on which vault to use it for."

Harry still had a slightly lost look on his face, but understanding of all that has happened was there starting to kick in.

"Thank you. I do believe that would work."

Griphook motioned to a goblin and turned.

"A goblin has left to get the list of assets for you. I will go get the appropriate paper work for the card. Please wait here for me." Griphook said as left the room.

"Thank you."

Harry stood up and walked around the conference room, with a while of window that were white during the reading but now were clear. He now realized that there were enough chairs in here for 25 people. 'A good size family', he thought to himself as he was now starting to pace the room. 'I can escape the arseholes Dursleys now' he smiled at that.

'But I am truly sick of everything here, especially everything with Riddle. But where will I go and what will I do? Shite. School, friends, everything. I could use a change for a while.'

He had paced for a few moments till he saw thru the window that Griphook was starting to come back, crossing the lobby and went back to his chair.

"Well here are all the forms for the card. Just leave the vault number out till you decide which one." Said Griphook, passing all the parchments and a quill to Harry. Harry started filling them out. "It will take a few minutes longer to get the list of assets. Please also enjoy some tea while we wait."

A goblin started pushing a cart in with a kettle and two cups and saucers.

"Also Harry when you use at muggle stores you can use it as a muggle credit card. When you go to a magical store, tap the card with your wand and say the amount and who it is for and a slip will be made for the purchase. Give that to the cashier and they will know what to do."

Harry nodded and kept on writing. As twenty minutes went buy, Harry was almost done with the forms. Then the little goblin came back and handed a parchment folder to Griphook.

"Thank you" said Harry to the goblin as he left, who just nodded back.

Griphook then opened and looked over the contents before passing them over to Harry.

"These are to the nearest galleon amount. They do not include things such as books, scrolls, weapons and armor. We are able to show you how much jewels are worth in each of the vault. Also this letter is the reason we need to meet in private." Griphook said placing the letter down next to the files.

"Holy bloody hell" Harry exclaimed as he opened to the first page which read.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Vault** Asset List for **Harry James Potter**

**Potter Vaults**

Potter Family # 39 ---------------- 380 Million galleons

Jewels in # 39 ------------ 87 Million galleons

James and Lily Potter # 635 ---- 185 Million galleons

Harry Potter Trust # 863 -------- 15 Million galleons

**Black Vaults **

Black family # 65 ---------------- 470 Million galleons

Jewels in #65 ------------ 95 Million galleons

Sirius Black # 694 --------------- 124 Million galleons

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry just stared at the folder. It had tabs for every different part. It just kept going on. Listing properties, stock investments, and Business partnerships. Harry glanced over properties page.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Properties**

*tap name with wand to see full details

Potter Manor

Godric Hollow

Grimmauld Place

Home, Hogsmeade

Home, Paris, France

Home, California, USA

Home, Hawaii, USA

Island in Virgin Islands

Island in Fiji

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry closed the folder and sighed. He then added vault # 65 to the card form parchments and then handed them to Griphook, who passed them to a goblin.

"It will all be done in a few minutes, Harry."

"Griphook, are there any other magic schools in the states?"

Griphook looked at the teen with wonder.

"Yes there are. I can have the pamphlet and the registration request owled to you by tomorrow morning. There are many different ones thru out the world. I do believe that there is a school by each of your properties. Which area were you thinking of?"

"More then enough, thank you. I don't know about the area yet. I'm thinking of being an exchange student or be a transfer student entirely. I will owl you I get an idea on what one I would like to look at. I have some rather important decisions to make and I would like to think them thru. Is it ok if I come back within a week?"

"Harry, you politeness is largely greater then a regular wizard. I am you account manager, I am available any time you need me. Also to let you know there a Gringotts branches near each of your larger properties."

When he finished the goblin came back in and handed Harry a card.

"Again, thank you." Harry said, as he stood up, picked up the backpack next to his chair, and turned to leave but sat back down with a wondering thought.

"Griphook, does Dumbledore know of what I spend?"

The little goblin looked at Harry

"Yes, he did. He had an arrangement with one of the senior goblins, but he passed away this week. When Sirius will was to be carried out, he came to me to try to bribe me but I turned him down."

"THAT BLASTED OLD COD!" Harry yelled and then more softer "He has no right to know that information.

Griphook did the toothy smile

"I know Harry. That is why I turned him down. As of right now you are in the top three percent of the wealthiest people in England. It would be very bad for Gringotts to make you mad. Your business is important to us."

Harry calmed down and thought about what he had said.

"Thank you Griphook. I greatly appreciate it. I am sorry I took up so much of your time. I will see my self out. Thank you for every thing today."

"Harry do not think any thing of it. I will talk to you later."

Harry got up and walked out of Gringotts. Across from the bank was a small clothing store. Harry quickly strode across and went inside when he realized that people were staring at him. He quickly bought a black cap and paid. After he put that cap on he went outside and did a quick check to make sure no one he really didn't want was following him, and went to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down. After a quick lunch of fish and chips he went to Tom and paid for lunch and ten shrunken cases of butter beer, holding 80 bottles per case, that were safely tucked away in his pockets.

Smiling 'On now to muggle London' and he went to go buy clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the universe, just what I create in my head that aren't copyrighted.

Chapter 2. Deciding

**4 Hours later**

Harry was currently sitting in a taxi riding back to the Dursley's thinking to himself bout today's adventure. After the Leaky Cauldron, he changed into muggle clothes in the loo. The trip thru muggle London did not get him any new clothes. All of the stores, nothing he found he liked. The sales assistants did not like the way he looked because of how he was dressed.

'Bloody hell' he thought. 'Even I didn't like how I looked'.

Wearing Dudley's old cast offs. Everything too big or taped up and repaired. But everything they had been too neat or too proper for him.

As the taxi was pulling up to this uncle's house, he had the man stop a block away, and paid him.

'Please don't let them be home.'

Harry thought as he walked to the house as the sun was setting. After five minutes of walking he was rewarded with number 4 having no lights on at all, but a locked door.

A quick point of his wand with a soft "Alohomora" and he was in. After walking into the kitchen there was a note on the fridge and a padlock locking everything.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Freak,

You better not have let the neighbors see your or your freaky friend's abnormality to get in the house. We were not at the station because we had to go to Smelting's to go meet with Dudley's teachers and headmaster. We will be back in three days. Do not eat our food. Do not have and of those freaks over here. Do not break anything or I will have your head. Go to your room and do not leave. See you in three days.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Harry was ecstatic. Three days with out is relatives and they weren't event at the station so they couldn't yell at him for not being there. He wasn't going to listen to any of the stupid rules the note said. He was free to start his plan. Harry picked up the phone and ordered a pizza with drinks and placed it on his new card.

After 45 minutes the pizza arrived and Harry wolfed down his meal. He then walked to his room and spent the next hour unpacking his trunk. After he was done he went to his backpack and took out the folders to exam his properties. And within ten minutes his filer was spread around his room. The gold from Dumbledore was being transferred to his trust fund. That worked for him.

"Now to find a new place to live."

As soon as he said that there was a pecking sound at his window. Harry turned and looked at the window.

"Hedwig!"

Harry exclaimed as went to open the window. As he did the large snowy owl went to her perch.

"A little tired there girl?" Hedwig hooted softly at this and went to sleep. "That is fine girl."

As Harry was looking over his property list the home in California interested him the most so, so he tapped it for more information. After a minute it showed up underneath with blueprints.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Home

Anaheim, California, USA

1/2 acre lot

Two story house

Giant Master Bedroom, plus 4 other rooms

All rooms can be converted to other types

4 bathrooms

Fully updated kitchen with washer and dryer

Large garage

Brick siding

All rooms have been magically expanded larger then blueprints.

Lawn care service has been contracted out

Close to mall and highways.

Please ask your account manager for any additional information.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Harry smiled to himself. He liked the idea of this house. A school was all he needed to find out about. The more he thought about it, he needed to plan how he was going to leave and get accepted by the new school and the American ministry. Still grinning to himself, he grabbed a butter beer, gulped it down and lay in bed.

**Next Morning**

Harry woke up in a good mood. Still happy about the night before, he looked around for something to eat. Then he decided to go out to get something. Walking over to Hedwig

"Morning girl. Want an owl treat?"

She hooted happily as to say owl treats are never bad.

"I'm going to get some food. I'll leave the window open if you want to go hunting."

With that, going to open the window and leaving, Harry walked downstairs and out to the little café down a few blocks. He sat down in a small booth away from the door and a young woman around his age can up and got his order while she batted her eyelashes. After a quick breakfast, he jogged back to the house wondering if the girl had been flirting with him. When he got into his bedroom an owl was waiting for him. Harry walked up to him and the owl dropped the thick envelope and flew out of his room. After looking over the envelope, on the back was the Gringotts seal.

'Must be from Griphook. Shite, I forgot to owl him last night'

Harry thought to himself with a panic. When Harry opened it, there was a letter and several different pamphlets. He pulled out the letter.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Mr. Potter,_

_Here are the pamphlets you requested information about. I have also included a few about the American Ministry and information about gaining citizenship there. You are possible at gaining one there and keeping yours here. _

_Another one is about a school near California property you own. I took the liberty of also sending the request forms for the options, transferring and exchange._

_Another pamphlet is about the many different branches of Gringotts in many different American places and how you can access your money here. If you would like, I can have the forms sent over faster if you send them back to me then owl travel. I look forward to hearing and seeing you soon._

_Griphook_

_Account Manager_

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Harry pulled out all the remaining pieces of information. He separated the forms from the pamphlets. The one on the American ministry was any standard information some may need. The School's name was Anaheim school for Magic.

Harry laughed to himself. They flyer had normal information about the school, but Harry couldn't look away. It wasn't a boarding school. It had school hours and class times like a muggle school. It was a small school that was for the growing population of the magic community in southern California. Looking at its location it was only 30 miles from his home. Harry then pulled out the forms. Both were only a few pages. He spent the next two hours filling out the forms. When he was all most finished a small owl flew into his room clutching a small brown envelope. He stopped writing and opened the letter as the owl flew away.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed is your apparition license. Your pretest let us know that you know how to perform the spell. Please use with care._

_Also here is a muggle passport if you decided to travel by muggle means._

_Office of Magical Transportation_

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Harry was now all smiles. He quickly finished the letters and applications, then quickly sealed them. He then quickly put on a clean set of cast off clothes with his new hat, grabbed his backpack and apparated to outside Gringotts.

In two seconds Harry was outside. A quick limb check and he went in side and walked to an empty teller stand.

"I would like to see my account manager, Griphook please."

Harry said to the goblin. The Goblin looked him over and said something to him in his native tongue. The new goblin quickly looked him over too and said "Right this way" with a small hand gesture. A brisk walk into the back offices and saw Griphook seated at a office desk. When he saw Harry he got up and walked to his door motioning for him to come in. The desk was a dark wood and goblin size, but the chairs were a thick comfortable dark red color. The whole office was paneled in dark wood. After they were both settled in, Griphook began to talk.

"Did you get my letter this morning?"

"Yes I did. Thank you. How did you know to send the right pamphlets?"

"The folder I gave you relays information to us here. We can see what you are inquiring in your vault and properties, so we can better anticipate your need of us. I hope you didn't mind. I forgot that you wouldn't know of that. Speaking of interests, did you fill out the forms?"

"Yes, I did," as Harry handed the two envelopes to him. "How were you planning to get them over there faster then owls?"

"Well, as you know we employ a number of witches and wizards. One of them is to apparate to our different branches and ministries we have affiliated ourselves with for deliveries. It is our honor to deliver both of these for you. If you don't mind I can send them write now."

"That is great. No I wouldn't mind at all."

"Ok. I can go bring these to be delivered. If you want to go wander Diagon Alley, it shouldn't take a while to get the beginning of the paper work delivered back. I would say just come back here in a few hours."

"Thank you Griphook" said Harry as he began to leave.

"Harry," Griphook started "You do not need to go to the tellers every time you need to see me. When you enter the building, if you look to the left there is a sign that says accounts. Just tell them you need to speak with me."

"Thank you again Griphook."

Harry walked out of the bank and went over to Flourish and Blotts. He walked around picking up books for each of the topics that was taught at Hogwarts and some that were not. Barely spending a half hour in the store, he picked up over a hundred books on all different subjects. After shrinking them and placing them in his bag, the next stop was the apothecary. Refilling and getting ingredients for all the potions he learned to brew before and all the potions for newt level and above. Also buying all the equipment that brewing would require.

'Now just for a trunk.'

Harry quickly found the store after a short walk. The store was average size with all different type of trunks lining the walls. He walked up to the counter and there was a man that look in his late forties that had a name tag on.

_Jason Tresds Owner__. _

"Hello Mr. Tresds." Harry started "I am looking to buy a new trunk. I'm looking for one that is multi spaced."

"Ok, Mr….." Mr. Tresds started.

"Just Harry."

"Well we do have several in stock. Just come over here and we will find one to suit you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Please make sure u read it.**

After spending a half a hour in the store with the man Harry found a suitable trunk. It had eight different compartments and each could be used for a different purpose. The compartments were made to be used for living, potion brewing, library, dueling room, fully stocked kitchen with dinning area and three blank for development. It was currently sitting shrunk in his backpack.

Harry's stomach started growling so it was of to the Leaky Cauldron for small sandwich to go, which turned out to be a sit down meal. Harry found a copy of this morning's Daily Prophet. The main headline was rubbish. After a few minutes Harry discarded it and went back to eating. Every few minutes for the next hour he had to duck to avoid people he knew that he saw that were coming in. When he remembered that he was wearing his hat. He quickly looked around and saw that no one had spotted him.

'London sounds like a fun place to wonder around for a while.'

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

That was a wrong idea. The whole town was busy and bustling with life and chaos. And with that a two hour walk, the only things got Harry a new watch, a new set of Nike running shoes, and a cellphone. So Harry went back to Gringotts to see if the replies from America were in. As soon as Harry got to the entrance, a goblin was escorting him back to Griphooks office where he was seated. He pointed at the chair for Harry to get settled.

"Harry, the American Ministry will be sending a representative here within the next half hour to talk to you. I do believe that you will be granted citizenship there and still can keep yours here. I am sure the school will be sending their reply once the other matter has been taken care off."

"Thank you Griphook. I hope I am not interrupting any of your work."

Griphook smiled and laughed. "Not at all, I believe a person from America citizenships will be here in a few minutes. I can let you use a conference room if that would please you."

"Yes, thank you."

Griphook and Harry got up and walked to the front of the bank and turned to a wall of rooms.

"Number 4 is available. You can wait in there. Let a goblin know if you have any further need of me please."

"Thank you. I surely will later on."

Harry walked in the room. It was smaller then the one the wills were read in. It looked to hold around 6 people around a circle table. Harry walked to one and sat down, put his bag on the table and waited. It only took three minutes and the goblins show in a mid 40's year old wizard wearing a black suit and carrying a black briefcase. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Potter. My name is John Crise. I am from the American Ministry department of Citizenship and Asylum. How are you doing today?" He said as he sat down next to Harry and placing the case on the table and opening it.

"I am fine. Please just call me Harry."

"Ok, Harry. Please also just call me John. I understand you are interested in citizenship in America?"

"Yes I am. I don't know what kind of other documents I needed to bring with me."

"That is not a problem Harry. Your account manager has forwarded me all the necessary paperwork along with your forms. Every thing has been completed. I just wanted to come along personally and talk you about the details and go over everything."

Harry nodded for him to continue.

"Well if granted you would have a duel citizenship. You are not required to end you citizenship with the U.K. Since you have been emancipated, you are a legal adult in the muggle world. The U.S. sees people as adults at the age of 18, so you will be given papers to show your emancipated status."

Harry listened to John talk to him about everything that would happen to him for the next hour. He talked bout taxes, ownership, voting and all small things that went on.

"Well Harry I am pleased to tell you that you have been granted citizenship. Congratulations are in order I do believe. Although I figure you know you were going to get it. "

"Thank you." Harry said smiling and John handed him a completed US Passport and the other important paperwork in a tan binder.

"When ever you come you can get the licenses we talked about you go to visit your home. Just come to our branch and we will get you all sorted out. The school you inquired into should be sending you a letter later today. Again, congratulations Harry. I will see you around." John then packed up his things, handed Harry a business card with all his information, waved and left the building.

Harry was still smiling as he got up and started to leave. The goblin outside that door started to escort him out. At the door was Griphook.

"Well Harry I see that I was right. You got your citizenship for the states. I was also wondering if you would like to be shown our private book store? We may have some that may be benefiting and helping to you."

Harry looked at Griphook. "Sure, I wouldn't mind. I'm not surprised you have one here." He said as he started walking with him to the carts. When they got near them they turned and walked into a room that had three carts on three separated tracks, walking to the middle one and got in. The ride lasted around ten minutes Harry guessed. At the end of the track was a brick wall with an oak door in the middle of it. Inside the store was the size of a mall, filled with rows of books.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After three hours in the store Harry had enough books to fill another library. The ones he was most happy with was a full set of instructional books for jinx, hexes and curses used by Auror and Hit Wizards, several books on how to be a metamorphmagus and animagus, a series on all charms and others to hide and protect yourself, a list of banned and forgotten spells and Legilimency and Occlumency.

The cart ride up was slower then the one down. But soon he was at the top with Griphook bidding him a good evening. Harry then went out to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner, relizing it was four pm and then apparated to his room. He first noticed Hedwig wasn't in the room and on his desk was a very tired looking black owl with a large envolope in its talons. He took the letter from the owl and it just stayed there.

"I guess your waiting for a response."

The owl gave a feeble hoot in response. Harry picked the owl up and brought it to hedwig's empty perch. It tiredly drank some water and went to sleep. He got his bag and put his new books and all purchases from today and yesterday in his trunk into the right compartments each needed to be in. After doing that work for a two hours

Harry went to the desk and open the letter. The envelope had few different pieces of paper. Harry picked up the one that looked the most promising on top.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It has been brought to our attention that you have applied to join our school, _

_The Anaheim School of Magic. We would gladly like to say that our school would be happy to have you here__ either as a transfer or exchange student. Please send back the appropriate forms if you still wish to enroll. Due to your Aptitude test equivalent in the UK, we have had them transferred to our grading scale. Please pick out five classes you would like to take that you qualify for. Please owl me back with what choice of enrollment you would like and what classes you would take._

_Ashely Scott_

_Vice Principle_

_Jack Dealia_

_Principle _

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Harry now jumped for joy. This has been the best day ever. He is getting to leave this place and start over. He started to go thru the other forms. One had the class list. Information about the school. Information on the area for transfer students and exchange students.

Harry looked over the class list and found some more information on the school. It was ministry funded so the students didn't have to buy books or potion supplies. Did have to bring or buy lunch at school. School was from 7:45 am to 2:15 pm. 'Well at least I can practice at home.' He then pulled out the Class list and the check off form.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Potions

Transfiguration

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Charms

Astronomy

History of Magic/American History

Goverment

Herbology

Arithmancy/Mathmatics

Spell Creation

Ancient Runes

Care of Magical Creatures

Accounting

Physical Education

Drama

Study Hall

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Harry looked every thing over. He sat down and thought about everything he needed in life and what he should do. He thought of his and then quickly put down Transfiguration, Accounting, Charms, Study Hall, and D.A.D.A. He then sealed up the acceptence letter and the class registration information on being . He gave it back to the tired owl, who took it with a tired hoot and left. Looking over more of the information. Class times would be given out when he got there. Harry went to get a drink and then started on his tasks at hand.

Harry then called the airport to book a flight to the LA, which the next one left in the morning. He then wrote letters to all his friends saying goodbye and that he would write soon but not to expect him back soon. He packed up all of his belongings and put them in his new truck in seprate areas and then put that in his old trunk and transfigured that to look like a suitcase. When that was all done he sat down again and wrote a goodbuy letter to his aunt and uncle.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Vernon ,Petunia, and Dudley

I am leaving your house forever. I hold nothing against you but I will never see or speak to you again. You have treated me like a slave for most of my life. I hope that your family will be overly normal. It isnt wrong to be abnormal. I will be and I will be happy about it. I know you will never speak of me again so I will never speak to you.

Goodbye,

Harry

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

He then went down to the kitchen tacked the not to the fridge and went upstairs to take a shower. When that was all done he went to bed ready to get up and start over again in a new place.

_AN. This is where im done reworking this story for the moment. I am working hard on ch 4. I just need help pushing me to write the upcoming chapters. I have no set limit on chapters. This can be a series or a really long fic._

_And if you want any ideas for good fics to read just ask. I constanly look for them._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own Harry potter or anything else just what I create.

Chapter 4 Away We Go

Harry woke up early to get everything ready. Looking around he saw that Hedwig's cage was empty. 'Must be out on her hunt still, she will know where to find me. I hope she forgives me for not spending time with her lately. I will have to make it up to her. I know she will find me at the new place.'

He continued to get ready for this big day. After speed showering and getting dressed, he put his wand holster on his forearm and put a concealment charm on it, then putting his wand away. He then shrunk his trunks and placed them in his bag with two shirts to stop them from banging.

He then walked the little bit to the counter and got his ticket. The agent gave him a look when he picked up a first class ticket and told him the flight was running a little late but now was non-stop. He shrugged and put his suitcase up to be stowed.

After checking his luggage and going thru security, Harry made his way to the gate. On his way there a few gates before his, he passed a small shop that had books, magazines, soda and candies. After a few minutes of looking he bought a small copy of Angels and Demons with a Pepsi and a bag of M&M's. He solely bought the book on the title alone after reading the back of the book. His gate was only 3 more down from the store and he found a seat rather close to the boarding side of the gate. After an hour of waiting, four chapters, and watching the craziness of the airport, the plane had arrived and they were boarding first class. Harry got on the plane and looked back and was glad to see that no one was there to stop him or take him back. He quickly boarded the plane and went to his seat.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

During the 12 hour flight Harry read his book and listened to the 45 year old man next to him talk about his jobs over the last 30 years with Harry, who was just nodding his head and making yes noises while he was reading. Halfway into the flight the man fell asleep talking mid-sentence just as Harry was finished reading his book. The stewardess came around, Harry got some tea and headphones to watch the tv show reruns and fall asleep.

"The temperature is a nice 75 degrees, with a small 5 mph breeze from the southwest. Local time is 3:45 in the afternoon."

The pilot talking to the people woke Harry up. After the plane was being taxied to the gate to release the passengers, everyone gathered there things from the overhead storage. After being let off the plane and getting his suitcase, Harry found a food court with a burger place and got a burger and fries. After eating he went out side of the airport with a train of taxies waiting outside, and Harry got in one and had him go to his house.

During the ride Harry reached inside his bag and found Sirius's letter. A wave of guilt washed over him for not reading it earlier. He opened the letter and began to read.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I died. I hope it was for a good cause or under a really hot witch. But all joking aside I want you to find happiness. Find a nice witch or muggle to settle down with. Don't let some one else control your life or make your decisions for you. Now that you are a adult you can make your own choices. If I find out that you moped around for more then 3 days about me, the next time I see you there will be a problem. Hahahahahahaha_

_Also I do encourage you to study and train. You will have to beat the Dark Idiot some time prob. Others are just too afraid to. I don't believe in prophesies that much. Yes Dumbledore has told me and I am hoping he told you at a good time. I do believe once you put your mind to something, there is nothing you can't accomplish. So I don't expect to see you for another two hundred years. You have made me proud always. I know that you won't stop doing that. Be happy pup_

_Love_

_Sirius_

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Harry held back the tears. 'I will.'

As Harry was finishing reading his letter and rereading it, until the cab was pulling up to his house. He got out and paid the driver and walked to his house.

The house didn't look out of place in the muggle neighborhood. The homes weren't cookie cutter house. Each on had a different appeal to it. The house was painted a nice shade of light green, but not over done. The roof was black. The house was on a nice plot of land, with the houses not to close together. He reached the door and put his hand on the knob and started to turn it but it was locked. Then a blue-green light started to pulse around the knob and his hand and after a few seconds the knob unlocked and Harry went in. The entry way was a nice green tiled. On the right was a giant open to the empty living room, on the left was the equally empty dinning room, with straight ahead opening to the also empty family room.

'Note to self. Get furniture." Harry thought as he dumped his bag and trunk by the door.

Harry started to walk to the family room when the familiar flash of a red phoenix fire travel. A note was dropped and then the phoenix was gone. He quickly pick up the note and saw Dumbledore's hand writing.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_Harry_

_I know that you were upset at the reading of the will and were emancipated. I want you to know that I have only had your best interests at heart. I will have a team to move you from your relative's house in two days time to Number 12. You will be there until school starts. I will talk to you more about it when I can see you there._

_Albus_

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"That arsehole!" Harry yelled out loud, screaming at no one there.

"He has no f*king say in what I do. I am free for a fucking reason and he can't stop me from doing a thing."

He stopped yelling to walk into the family room and look at the kitchen. He then started laughing and went to the fridge.

"That git doesn't event know I'm gone yet. I think finding out I'm gone will give him the heart attack that he deserves right now."

Harry found the fridge fully stocked with all the essential foods and a case of butterbeer, pulling one out, checking the rest of the kitchen. There were a nice size amount of all the eating utensils. After discovering the kitchen, he went on to continue exploring the rest of the house to the left. The inside of the house was painted neutral colors. To the left of the kitchen he found a nook with a pantry and that connected to the large garage with a patio door. So then he turned around to keep on going, checking out his new home with a smile. The family room had a small marble fireplace and next to that a niche for the TV to go. Behind the wall was a bathroom and a bedroom/den conversion with the stairs next to them. Harry Quickly explored the upstairs find the other 3 bedrooms had queen size beds. The master bedroom had a king size bed with no other furniture. The size of the closets amazed Harry. They weren't expanded like the other rooms but that was soon fixable. The bathroom had a walk in shower, a hidden loo and tub. Harry shook his head thinking how much he is going to be spoiled here. As he was going down stairs to get his trunk, there was a knock at the door.

_AN- If you want to see the house layout I found for his house, go check out my yahoo group, which is listed in my profile. I'm doing the best I can explaining how I want to have it look._

_Im sorry it took me soo long for such a short chapter but work is kicking my ass. Had a few big things come up. But as a reward I have a nice break coming to me with no interference. So I will be free to do all the things that make me happy. I also want to thank those who left reviews. They will fall into my plans. Also had over 50 people start to watch this so I know I want to work harder on this. Thanks a lot. _


End file.
